metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Déjà Vu
The Déjà Vu mission was an operation conducted by the Militaires Sans Frontières on July 13, 19XX, in which Big Boss infiltrated a U.S. Naval prison facility in Cuba. Big Boss's objective was to recreate the "strangely familiar" scenes shown in some mysterious photographs that had come into MSF's possession. At 00:01, Big Boss had arrived at the facility, and was informed by Kazuhira Miller that the photographs had been uploaded to his iDroid. Big Boss then used the photographs as clues to find the locations they showed and recreate the scenes they depicted: collecting an item while avoiding searchlights on a helipad; seeing a grounded chopper being overlooked by two soldiers; driving a jeep around the base; blowing up an APC with a soldier inside by throwing grenades into the cockpit; locating a surveillance camera; finding a Moai statue; and initiating a power blackout by shutting down a generator, which caused a levitating gas-masked figure to appear. After recreating the seven scenes, Big Boss escaped the facility via a ventilation duct, and ended up having to take a quiz. Behind the scenes Déjà Vu is an exclusive Extra Ops mission for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. It is unlocked by collecting all the XOF patches in the main game. Déjà vu (from French, literally "already seen") refers to the phenomenon of having the strong sensation that something currently being experienced has been experienced in the past, whether it has actually happened or not. The cassette tape "Deja Vu" can be found on one of the rocks near the shore. It is found in the same place with its Xbox 360/Xbox One equivalent mission, Jamais Vu. The tape contains two songs: "Resurgence" from Metal Gear Solid, and "Theme of Tara" from Metal Gear. Besides the aforementioned scenes that the player has to recreate from the original Metal Gear Solid on PlayStation, there are many other references to the game and other entries: *Attempting to rescue the prisoners at Camp Omega and the boiler room in the admin building will result in the prisoners standing up and then collapsing dead to the ground after shouting "FOXDIE!" Upon finding both prisoners, Big Boss will end up "infected" with FOXDIE, causing the screen to glitch up and give off several psychedelic colorings before being "rebooted" by the Fox Engine, with Kazuhira Miller thanking the engine afterwards after checking up on Snake.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, you OK? FOX... DIEs... But the FOX Engine came out on top? Thanks, FOX Engine! If the player is playing with the Classic Snake skin, the prisoners will appear as Donald Anderson and Kenneth Baker, respectively. *The FOXHOUND logo will replace the flags on the base. Calling Miller upon seeing the flags will him state "A fox?" *Miller will comment on the base being Shadow Moses Island before laughing and saying "or...not."Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska... (chuckles) Or...not. *The player can locate various logos for previous games in the Metal Gear series, adorning various walls and buildings. Viewing the logo of each Hideo Kojima-directed game with the binoculars and then using the radio will cause Miller to comment on and imitate characters from each one. However, those not directed by Kojima, will cause Miller to have trouble reading the game's title or recalling anything from them. In addition, a rifle found in the admin building's storehouse is equipped with a light that allows Big Boss to remove the Kojima-directed games' logos, similar to the removal of the XOF logos in the main game's opening, but not the others. *Nearing the end, Miller will comment that the mice in the vent are not Alaskan field mice, with Big Boss asking "Master" if he's all right.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Those mice are Alaskan field mice. Uh, no, no they're not... // Big Boss/Classic Snake: Master, are you feeling okay? *The "quiz" segment has various characters (Liquid Snake, Roy Campbell, Revolver Ocelot, and Vulcan Raven) uttering quotes from the game, either direct quotes or paraphrases to fit the context. *The "post-credits" segment has the original Metal Gear Solid logo. *Completing the endgame quiz with a perfect score on Normal and Hard difficulties will unlock the Classic Snake and Cyborg Ninja skins, respectively. In addition, playing with either of the skins will result in the various characters being redesigned to more closely resemble characters from Metal Gear Solid (specifically, the United States Marine Corps soldiers as the Genome Soldiers, the prisoner in Camp Omega as Donald Anderson, and the prisoner in the admin building's boiler room as Kenneth Baker). *In the beginning of the game, after Big Boss removes his night vision goggles, the screen will briefly freeze and show the "press options button" button. Doing so will result in a brief flash of the original main menu for Metal Gear Solid. In addition, Big Boss will occasionally flash into "Classic Snake" before starting the mission, with it ending with a recreation of the title scene that appeared when Solid Snake ascended the elevator to the heliport area of Shadow Moses. *Big Boss does not have any weapons when starting the level. *Wolfdogs can be heard howling in the level. *Ravens appear in the level. *When passing by one of the port-a-johns near Camp Omega, Johnny Sasaki can be heard groaning, due to having diarrhea. Miller will call in and state to leave him be.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Someone's Sasaki's in the outhouse... Some soldier with stomach trouble? I think he's gonna be a while. Better leave him alone. If the player calls Miller while looking at the port-a-johns, Miller will wonder whether Johnny's in there and then dismisses the thought.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Is that... Johnny? ... No, forget I said anything. *When accessing the photographs in the mission objectives, when Miller realizes he forgot to upload the final one, he initially suggested to Snake to look "on the back of the case," which is what Baker told Snake regarding finding Meryl Silverburgh's Codec frequency.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Hm? The last photo's missing? ...Oh, sorry... I forgot it. Snake, it should be on the back of the disc case. Or what about the manual? There's gotta be a clue somewhere. Similar to the hint at Meryl's frequency, the Hideo blackout visual is also seen on the back of the box and in the manual. If the player accesses the last photograph again, Miller will say "Darkness... Like some kind of "blackout"..." *Crawling through the drainage ditch outside the Admin Building will have Kazuhira Miller and Big Boss re-enact Master Miller and Solid Snake's respective lines in Miller's first appearance in the game, when Snake is crawling through a ventilation shaft.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, this is Kazuhira Miller. It's been a long time. // Big Boss/Classic Snake: Master? What are you doing here? *When stealing a jeep, Miller can be heard imitating Meryl's line "all right, keys!", the line she used when trying to escape via the emergency tunnel with Snake from the then-upcoming bombardment of Shadow Moses. *When walking near a mine field, the Codec call can be heard and Miller will imitate the Cyborg Ninja's line "Be careful - there are directional mines around there. Who am I? One of your fans." *When calling Miller on the radio, he will imitate Psycho Mantis' line, "So you like adventure games. I can read you like an open book." *When calling Miller on the radio, he will ask Big Boss if he needs to save. He will then remember that the game uses an autosave feature.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, need to save? Oh, wait - it's autosave this time around. *When calling Miller on the radio while the player is playing with the "Classic Snake" or "Gray Fox" skins, Miller will express shock about snow in Cuba, but then says that it "must be the SNOW-9 pollen", a reference to Snatcher.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Snow in Cuba? No, this must be the SNOW-9 pollen... *After witnessing the Hind with soldiers nearby, Big Boss/Snake can be heard saying "Just like old times...", alluding to Old Snake mimicking an action from Metal Gear Solid in Twin Suns from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. **Similarly, near Camp Omega, the player can crawl under a truck to retrieve a discarded firearm, similar to how Old Snake retrieved a firearm in the same act of the same game. *When Big Boss enters the admin building from the door next to the security camera, Miller will ask him "what's the security level of his card?". He will then realize that he doesn't have a card.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: What's the security level of your card? Hm... You don't have one? *The opening narrative for the mission was taken directly from the user's manual for Metal Gear Solid.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS3/PS4 version), Kojima Productions (2014) Deja Vu opening narration: *The mission failed screen will play the same music from Metal Gear Solid. *The endgame quiz has ten questions (not counting finishing Liquid's "FOX... DIE...!" line) that test the player on their knowledge of the original Metal Gear Solid. *After unlocking the "Classic Snake" skin, the "Hideo blackout" screen will appear on the main menu and Big Boss will then change into "Classic Snake." Gallery File:CS3.1.jpg|"Kept you waiting, huh?" References Category:Events